kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Undead
The Undead (アンデッド, Andeddo) are a race of monsters in the 2004 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Blade. The story of the Undead is the focus of the series as they were created 10,000 years ago by God in the form of a stone slab called the Stone of Sealing, to "kill" each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species and battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth, while the Joker represented death. The losers would be sealed by the Stone itself. The winner of that battle was the Human Undead and the world has been populated by humans ever since. In the present, human archaeologists discover the sealed Undead and a madden Hirose set them free by mistake. However, the new Battle Fight was a front for a sinister plot by BOARD's chairman. Among them, there are several specialized Undead: Category Aces, the Royal Club, and the Joker. Several of the Undead have been made into collectable figurines, including the Caucasus and Tarantula Undeads, the Giraffa Undead and most recently the Peacock Undead. The Undead were designed by Yasushi Nirasawa, who later went on to create the 29 Horrors in GARO, the Worms in Kamen Rider Kabuto, and the Imagins in Kamen Rider Den-O. The Undead designs were later published in a book titled UNDEAD GREEN BLOOD. Category Ace The Category Ace Undead are the best fighters out of the Undead, with Chalice as the strongest followed by the Spider Undead. Their cards are an important part in the Rider system, with the Riders donning armor modeled after the animals the Aces represent. All Aces appear in the series except the Stag Undead. Spider Spider Undead (スパイダーアンデッド, Supaidā Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Ace of Clubs *Voice: Kiyoyuki Yanada *Episodes: 11-14, 42, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Garren's Burning Divide '''(Series), '''Jack Garren's Jack Burning Shot (Movie) The Spider Undead shoots webs from from his mouth to entrap his victims, sucking out their lifeforce. He is an accomplice of the Peacock Undead, appearing for Garren to seal while he spewed out golden spiders to latch on ideal hosts. Once finding an ideal host in Mutsuki Kamijō, the Spider Undead intentionally had himself sealed into the Change Spider 'card to complete Leangle. Though sealed, the Spider usually takes over Mutsuki's body, using him to become more powerful for the Battle Fight until he no longer needs a human host. Affected by Titan's venom in episode 42, Spider starts to completely take over Mutsuki to the point of turning into the Undead himself. The Spider was forced out from Leangle during episode 42 when attempting to assume king form, with Mutsuki free of the Undead's influence thanks to Hikaru Jō giving Noboru Shima a stronger influence. The Spider was properly resealed by Mutsuki with the King Rouser. Though unsealed in ''Missing Ace by the Albino Joker, the Spider Undead was resealed by J-Garren. Mantis Mantis Undead (マンティスアンデッド, Mantisu Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Ace of Hearts *Episodes: 35-36 Given the name "Chalice the Legendary", the Mantis Undead is the best fighter of all the Undead. As such, Hajime uses the Undead's form and assumes the identity of "Kamen Rider Chalice" while suppressing his Joker nature. (Technically, the form of the Undead is how the Rider form appears save with an Undead belt, as noted by the Eagle Undead before Blade sealed him). Though Leangle unseals the Mantis Undead, he is resealed by the Black Joker. Beetle Beetle Undead (ビートルアンデッド, Bītoru Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Ace of Spades *Episodes: Missing Ace *Sealed by: 'Leangle's Polar Blizzard '(Movie) The Beetle Undead is very strong and caused much trouble for most of the Riders until Leangle reseals him. This also happens to be the Undead that is required for Kenzaki to transform into Blade. Kerberos Kerberos (ケルベロス, Keruberosu) *Statistics **Deck: None *Episodes: 45-46 An artificial Undead born from the card Tennōji made from the DNA of all 53 Undead, surpassing the Black Joker itself, Keroberos was created as the fifth Ace that Tennōji intended to be the victor of the Battle Fight he set up. Unlike the previous creations, Keroberos was beyond Tennōji's control, killing his entire staff upon being born from the Stone of Sealing. The Undead succeeded in absorbing the decks of Chalice and Leangle, along with Jack and Queen cards of Garren. Keroberos even overpowered Blade King Form at first, but was defeated by Royal Straight Flush. But Tennōji sealed the Undead himself into the '''Change Kerberos card for his true plan: Using a surgically graft device based on the Rider System technology to fuse with his creation, becoming Kerberos II with Tennōji's face on the monster's chest. It took all four Riders to fight Tennōji/Keroberos II, with Blade King Form's Royal Straight Flush and Wild Chalice's Wild Cyclone to negate the fusion. However, the Griffa Undead takes the Change Keroberos for himself in the fight's aftermath for his own agenda. Though thought to have been lost in the fight with Griffa, the Change Keroberos was used as the Ace card for Kamen Rider Glaive in Missing Ace, with two copies of the card used in creating Riders Lance and L'arc. Categories 2-10 These Undead are of Catergories 2 to 10, and thus are either the most easier and most annoying of the Undead to fight against, with most of these unable to speak like humans. Only 22 of the 36 Undead made physical appearances in the series. Bat Bat Undead (バットアンデッド, Batto Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Eight of Diamonds *Episodes: 1 *Sealed by: Garren's Burning Smash (Series) The first Undead Garren and Blade encounter in the series, the third that they hunted down. Able to control bats, the Bat Undead overwhelmed Garren in a cave before Blade arrives to support him. Once he is blinded by sunlight, the Kamen Riders chased the Bat Undead across the cave to the darkest regions until his wings were clipped by the Garren Rouzer before being sealed by Garren. Locust Locust Undead (ローカストアンデッド, Rōkasuto Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Five of Spades *Episodes:1-2, 17-19, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Blade's Lizard Slash (Series), Lance's Impact Stab This Undead is able to jump great heights and break his body into a swarm of locusts, using that ability to survive Garren's attempt on his life before personally destroying BOARD's headquarters, killing the majority of members there by the time Kenzaki arrives to fight him. It was only after believes that Garren betrayed BOARD that Blade loses it and seals the Undead. However, the Locust Undead was later unsealed by Leangle before being resealed by Blade, making another appeared in Missing Ace. Plant Plant Undead (プラントアンデッド, Puranto Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Seven of Hearts *Episodes: 2 *Sealed by: Chalice's Tornado Hawk The first Undead Kenzaki encounters after BOARD was disbanded, first appearing at an observatory to strangle people. But due to the fact that Amane was there, Chalice arrives after the monster eludes Blade and goes after the girl. After Chalice leaves with Amane, the Plant Undead telepathically calls Chalice out before ambushing Blade while awaiting for his opponent's arrival. Once Chalice arrives, the Plant Undead is sealed by him. Deer Deer Undead (ディアーアンデッド, Diā Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Six of Spades *Episodes: 3, 17-19, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Blade's Locust Kick (Series), Glaive's Gravity Slash/Larc's Ray Bullet (Movie) The Deer Undead first arrives to call Chalice out, using his lightning powers on human victims until Garren arrives to fight him before the Undead leaps away with Garren in pursuit. However, Blade intercepts the Undead as Garren vainly tries to handle the Undead on his own. But once the Deer Undead wounds Garren, Blade seals the Undead. Later, Leangle briefly released the Undead until Blade sealed him again with his Lizard Slash. Moth Moth Undead (モスアンデッド, Mosu Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Eight of Hearts *Episodes: 3-4, 36, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Chalice's Tornado Hawk(series), Glaive's Gravity Slash He first makes his move with flammable powder to melt all the photos in Hajime's room as his way of calling Chalice out. He then uses his powder to kill people before Chalice arrives. He manages to overwhelm Chalice until Blade arrives, with Chalice using the other rider as a distraction to target the Moth at his weakspot before sealing him. Though unsealed by Leangle later, the Moth Undead is resealed by the Black Joker. Centipede Centipede Undead (センチピードアンデッド, Senchipīdo Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Ten of Hearts *Episodes: 5-6, 17, 20 *Sealed by: Chalice's Bio Plant/Chop Head combo A chain wielding Undead that appeared in the Echoing Cave, attacking those who enter and infecting them with his fever-induced poison. Among his victims was Amane, who had to be quickly taken to the hospital. Learning of this, Hajime ran to get the antidote with Kenzaki following as Garren attempts to seal the Undead. While Blade is forced to hold Garren off, Chalice seals the Undead after he manages to slash off the centipede sticking on the Undead's right shoulder, the antidote to the Undead's poison. The Centipede Undead was unsealed by Leangle three times over the series. Trilobite Trilobite Undead (トリロバイトアンデッド, Torirobaito Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Seven of Spades *Episodes: 7-8, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Blade's Lightning Blast (Series), Glaive/Larc's Gravity Slash (Movie) A Undead imprisoned in Isaka's lab who is forced to serve Isaka by attacking the abducted Kenzaki to test the Fusion Ration as part of Isaka's plan to develop the Leangle System, getting the information on Blade, Chalice, and Garren as the Trilobite Undead is sealed. The Trilobite Undead returns in Missing Ace, sealed by Glaive and Larc. Zebra Zebra Undead (ゼブラアンデッド, Zebura Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Nine of Diamonds *Episodes: 8-10 *Sealed by: Garren's Fly Fire/Frog Upper combo (Series), Glaive's Gravity Slash (Movie) Able to create clones of himself, the Zebra Undead attacked people at a shopping center until Garren and Blade forced him to retreat. The Undead is later telekinetically forced by Isaka to serve him. Used to test the improved Garren, who sealed him after figuring out the Undead's fighting methods. Used by Blade in the Hyper Battle Video to split himself as so he can assume both Jack Form and King Form at once. Jaguar Jaguar Undead (ジャガーアンデッド, Jagā Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Nine of Spades *Episodes: 11, 17-19 *Sealed by: Blade's Lightning Blast A highspeed Undead who mauls his victims to death, Chalice first fought the monster, only for him to escaped before being sealed. The Jaguar Undead later encounters the Spider Undead, whose very presence scares him into finding Sayoko and wounding her. Kenzaki arrives in time to save her before transforming into Blade to fight the Undead. Once able to counter the Jaguar Undead's highspeed, Blade manages to seal him. Later, the Jaguar Undead was briefly unsealed by Leangle before Garren and Blade reseal him together. Shell Shell Undead (シェルアンデッド, Sheru Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Five of Hearts *Episodes: 11-12 *Sealed by: Chalice's Spinning Wave (Series), Larc's Ray Bullet (Movie) The Shell Undead emerges from the sea near Hogoka, going after Hajime when he befriended Jin Ichinose. Though he ran from Chalice in the first fight, the Shell Undead causes a fire on Jin's boat before being sealed. Lion Lion Undead (ライオンアンデッド, Raion Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Three of Spades *Episodes: 13 *Sealed by: Blade's Lightning Sonic A Undead working for Isaka, the Lion Undead kidnaps the ideal candidates for the Leangle project. While kidnapping Mutsuki, the Lion Undead confronts Blade and is forced to retreat. When the Lion Undead resumes his attack, he is sealed away by Blade. Dragonfly Dragonfly Undead (ドラゴンフライアンデッド, Doragonfurai Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Four of Hearts *Episodes: 14-16, 36 *Sealed by: Chalice's Spinning Attack The Dragonfly Undead was an Undead who can summon dragonflies and has the power of flight. When he calls Hajime out, the Dragonfly Undead gives him a good incentive by revealing that he abducted Amane and Haruka. But the Undead is forced to retreat when Chalice overpowers him. The next time he attacks, the Dragonfly Undead is sealed by Chalice, who uses the card's aerial abilities in his attacks as well as serve as an alternate form when Takahara steals Hajime's Category Ace card for a while, letting Kenzaki borrowing it to use its flying ability to take the Change Mantis back from Takahara. The Dragonfly Undead was among the Undead Leangle released before being resealed by the Joker. Boar Boar Undead (ボアアンデッド, Boa Andeddo, 17-19) *Statistics **Deck: Four of Spades *Episodes: 17-19, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Blade's Lightning Sonic (Movie) The Boar Undead was among the Undead released by Leangle to run amok until Blade sealed him. Mole Mole Undead (モールアンデッド , Mōru Andeddo, 22-23) *Statistics **Deck: Three of Clubs *Episodes: 23-24 *Sealed by: Leangle's Blizzard Crush The Mole Undead attacked a subway, eventually attacking a mall which was reduced to rubble in the wake of his destruction. He eventually encounters Leangle, in his first fight without the Spider Undead's influence over his mind, and defeated after Blade engaged him. Buffalo Buffalo Undead (バッファローアンデッド, Baffarō Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Eight of Spades *Episodes: 27 *Sealed by: J-Blade's Jack Lightning Slash A Undead who attacked people with his magnetic powers before Blade seals him in Jack Form. Pecker Pecker Undead (ペッカーアンデッド, Pekkā Andeddo, 28) *Statistics **Deck: Four of Diamonds *Episodes: 28 *Sealed by: Garren's Burning Divide A Undead who Garren battled and resealed. Tortoise Tortoise Undead (トータスアンデッド, Tōtasu Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Seven of Diamonds *Episodes: 29-30 *Sealed by: J-Garren's Burning Shot A Undead who aided the Serpent Undead as her bodyguard, attacking Blade and Garren to keep them from meddling her affairs before Hajime arrives with her seal card to give Garren his Jack Form. Scarab Scarab Undead (スカラベアンデッド, Sukarabe Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Ten of Spades *Episodes: 31-32 *Sealed by: Blade's Lightning Sonic King's subordinate, able to affect time itself. In order to fight this foe, Blade uses the piece of cloth that the Scarab Undead had in his hand to keep himself unfrozen in time and seal the Undead. Human Human Undead (ヒューマンアンデッド, Hyūman Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Two of Hearts *Episodes: 32, 46 The winner of the previous Battle Round and ancestor of the entire human race. Though released, he was willingly sealed by the Black Joker in the form of Chalice, serving as the Spirit Human card that provides both Hajime's human form and part of his persona. The Human Undead can also communicate with humans via telepathy. Jellyfish Jellyfish Undead (ジェリーフィッシュアンデッド, Jerīfisshu Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Seven of Clubs *Episodes: 35 *Sealed by: Leangle's Blizzard Gale A Undead who can turn into water, he attacked people and electrocute them before Leangle uses Chalice's deck to execute his own Spinning Dance to seal him. Lizard Lizard Undead (リザードアンデッド, Rizādo Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Two of Spades *Episodes: 41, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Blade's Lightning Sonic(movie) The Lizard Undead appeared in the Tiger Undead's memory of the Battle Fight, where he was sealed by her. Other than being used as Blade's Slash Lizard, the Lizard Undead never appeared directly in the series. Squid Squid Undead (スキッドアンデッド, Sukiddo Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Nine of Clubs *Episodes: 41, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Combo of Larc's Ray Bullet, Lance's Impact Stab, and'Glaive's Gravity Slash' (Movie) Able to use the tentacles on his back to support his body and move rapidly over any terrain, the Squid Undead appeared in the Tiger Undead's memory of the Battle Fight. Other than being used as Leangle's Smog Squid, the Squid Undead never appeared directly in the series. Royal Club Undead The Royal Club Undeads are those of Category Jack, Category Queen and Category King, special classes that can disguise themselves as humans and speak human languages. They are feared by the other Undeads and either work in teams or work alone. If sealed, the Jacks and Kings serve as "upgrade cards" for the Riders to assume Jack and King Forms, with the Queens functioning to evoke the transformation. All Royal Club Undead appeared in the show except the King of Hearts, the Paradoxa Undead , though he appears in the Kamen Rider Decade series, his identity being that of a man named Kamata who transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss. In Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace, the Royal Club Undead have not used their human forms, worked in teams, or even figure out what was going on, which has happened a lot in the series. Peacock Peacock Undead (ピーコックアンデッド, Pīkokku Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Jack of Diamonds *Human Form: Isaka *Actor: Yasukaze Motomiya *Episodes: 5-15, Missing Ace *Sealed by: Garren's Burning Divide (Series) The first Jack Undead that appears and creator of the Leangle Buckle. He deceives Garren into working for him, until he killed Sayako for meddling in his affairs. His power in human form is telekinesis, as well as summoning fireballs and mass hypnosis he used to recruit humans to his aid. Sealed by Garren's Burning Divide. In a Missing Ace preview, he chases Natsumi Miwa and Shin Magaki before an offscreen defeat at the hands of Glaive. Orchid Orchid Undead (オーキッドアンデッド, Ōkiddo Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Queen of Hearts *Human Form: Miyuki Yoshinaga *Actor: Mika Hijii *Episodes: 20-25 *Sealed by: Chalice's Head Chop A cunning Undead , using others to get what she wants. She can summon vines to bind victims and fire a mist from the face on the back of her head. Kotaro, who has a crush on her, continues to befriend her despite what she has done to him and rescues her from Hajime. This resulted with her unable to cope with human emotion as Chalice seals her before she kills Kotaro. Capricorn Capricorn Undead (カプリコーンアンデッド, Kapurikōn Andeddo, 20-21) *Statistics **Deck: Queen of Spades *Human Form: Yazawa *Actor: Atsushi Korechika *Episodes: 20-21, Missing Ace, 8 (Decade) *Sealed by: Blade's Lighting Sonic '''(Series); L'arc's Ray Bullet (Movie) **Destroyed by: Decade's '''Dimension Kick A male Queen Undead teams up with Orchid Undead to get Blay Buckle from Kenzaki but fails when Chalice interferes with the battle, eventually being sealed. In battle, the Capricorn Undead possesses a high pitch scream which can obliterate anything. Eagle Eagle Undead (イーグルアンデッド, Īguru Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Jack of Spades *Human Form: Takahara *Actor: Yasufumi Hayashi *Episodes: 22-23 *Sealed by: Blade's Lighting Sonic A Jack who can summon feather shurikens to use in his aerial attacks. He made a pact with Chalice to fight as the two last Undead standing 10,000 years ago. In the present day, he misidentifies Hajime as the Mantis Undead as he saw Hajime transform into Chalice. He took the Change Mantis card from him with intend on avenging his comrade. Sealed by Blade's Lightning Sonic. Wolf Wolf Undead (ウルフアンデッド, Urufu Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Jack of Hearts *Human Form: Shinmei *Actor: Masashi Kagami *Episodes:24-25 *Sealed by: Blade's Lighting Blast/'Garren's Burning Smash' He turns the corpses of his victim into werewolfish minions, pretending to be an Undead Hunter who hunts the werewolves and other Undead down. He is able to transform his hands into wolf-like claws, whom he was about to use on Kenzaki until Garren stopped him. His ultimate plan is to use Kenzaki and Tachibana to empower Black Fang, a bike stolen from B.O.A.R.D, before the bike was destroyed and the Undead was sealed. When King stole Hajime's cards, Kenzaki gave the sealed Fusion Wolf to Hajime, allowing him to assume the Jack's form. Elephant Elephant Undead (エレファントアンデッド, Erefanto Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Jack of Clubs *Human Form: Daichi *Actor: Kairi Narita *Episodes: 24-26, 45; 8 (Decade) *Sealed by: Jack Blade's''' Lighting Slash (first time); Kerberos Undead attack (second time) **Destroyed by: Decade/Ryuki's '''Shoot Vent A Undead who though he's pacifistic, he has an enormous physical strength, which is also evident while he's human. He wields a hammer and chained maces in battle. He is usually found sunbathing near a pool; he wants to lay low until the battle fight is complete, thus he being the winner by taking out the victor. He seems it pointless to fight an enemy unless he knew the limits of the opponent's ability, deciding to make his move in the confusion. This results with the Elephant Undead being the first to be sealed by Blade in his Jack Form. He was then unsealed by Leangle who requested his help in fighting the Kerberos Undead, but was defeated and resealed by it. Tarantula :*'Tarantula Undead' (タランチュラアンデッド, Taranchura Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: King of Clubs *Human Form: Noboru Shima *Actor: Kazunari Aizawa *Episodes: 26-28, 42 *Sealed by: Leangle's Blizzard Crush (Series); Lance's Impact Stab (Movie) The wisest one of the Undead. Shima is different from other Undead as he has a good heart and loves humanity. He has a yellow canary bird named Natural. Shima can control the wind and capture voices of others in it. He helps Mutsuki to relinquish Spider Undead's influence by leaving himself be sealed by Leangle's Blizzard Crush. But his sacrifice was in vain until Tiger Undead sacrificed herself, allowing Shima to finally lends his power to Mutsuki to help him defeat the Spider Undead. Unsealed in Missing Ace to be resealed by Lance's Impact Stab. It is unknown exactly why he attacked Lance in Missing Ace while Shin was in his civilian form, because he was a pacifist. Serpent Serpent Undead (サーペントアンデッド , Sāpento Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Queen of Diamonds *Human Form: Azumi *Actor: Mio Fukuzumi *Episodes: 29-30 *Sealed by: Chalice's Spinning Dance A medusa-like monster that is hunting for the Joker, having the Tortoise Undead to aid her. Her hair changes to snakes and can be used as whips, and she has that hysterical laugh all the time, even in public, and is somewhat a psychotic person. She was wounded by Ryo Mikami, Hajime's look alike, and sealed by Chalice, who gives the sealed Absorb Serpent card to Garren to successfully assume his own Jack Form. Caucasus Caucasus Undead (コーカサスアンデッド,'' Kōkasasu Andeddo'') *Statistics **Deck: King of Spades *Human Form: King *Actor: Makoto Kamijo *Episodes: 31-34 An annoying but strong Undead, who poses as a teenage boy. He loves to cause trouble and mess with everybody, steals Hajime's Rouse Cards and giving them Mutsuki in order to enjoy the "mess" to result. He uses telekinesis and can summon his shield by clapping his hands. Though he managed to take his deck from him, Blade managed to beat him and sealed Caucasus with Blade Rouzer. Tiger Tiger Undead (タイガーアンデッド, Taigā Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: Queen of Clubs *Human Form: Hikaru Jō *Actor: Akane Hamasaki *Episodes: 35-42 She has a great pride and fights with dignity. While in human form, she possesses uncanny speed and strength. Once learning the Battle Fight is fake, therefore fighting without purpose, she infiltrates BOARD, only to encounter Titan and learn of Hiroshi's intent. She attempted to hurt Nozomi out of rage of the Battle Fight being a fake. She asks Tachibana to borrow his Rouze Absorber, later fighting Leangle to have herself intentionally impaled on the Leangle Rouzer and taking the Proper Blank to seal herself. In Mutsuki's subconscious, she encourages him to continue to fight with both light and darkness. Giraffa Giraffa Undead (ギラファアンデッド, Girafa Andeddo) *Statistics **Deck: King of Diamonds *Human Form: Kanai *Actor: Akira Kubodera *Episodes: 41-47 Posing as a human with eye glasses, he is the first Undead to learn the truth about the fake Undead battle and the last Royal Club Undead to be sealed. He kills Tennōji, after using the Riders to fight for him, and steals the Keroberos card to possess the power to seal the Black Joker himself, black-mailing Hajime with the event of their fight tied to the death of Amane's father to finish the fight. However, Garren intervene and battled the Griffa Undead on his own, with his Garren Rouzer having no effect. The Undead was eventually sealed as Garren grabbed him and both plunged off the cliff they battled on. Joker Although called the 53rd existence, there are actually multiple Jokers much like in a card deck. If any of them were to win the Battle Fight, it would mark the end of all life on Earth, and the Battle Fight would be reset to begin anew. *'Black Joker' : The true identity of Hajime Aikawa. Technically "wins" the Battle Royale at the end of the series when Giraffa is sealed, but Kenzaki's sacrifice allows Hajime to continue living as a human and need not be sealed, with the Spirit Human keeping him in line. In Missing Ace, he was initially sealed by Blade and remained so in the four-year timeskip. After being unsealed by Leangle to protect Amane from Glaive's assault, Hajime chose to sacrifice himself in order to make Jashin 14 (then under the fully-revealed Albino Joker) vulnerable for the others to attack. *'Navy Joker' (49): The form Kazuma Kenzaki assumed to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, thereby ending it without sealing Hajime. *'Albino Joker' : The true identity of Junichi Shimura and villain of Missing Ace, he murdered Karasuma and stole half of the Undead, Tarantula and Giraffa among them. As Glaive, he managed to regain the two Kings and captured Amane to take her father's place as the sacrificial lamb for to invoke the power of Jashin 14 for himself, partically absorbed to it. Albino Joker was assumed to be sealed when Blade King Form's Royal Straight Flush destroyed Jashin 14. Category Unknown *'Titan' : An artificial Undead created from the Scorpion (right-half) and Chameleon (left) Undeads fused by Tennōji into one monster that had access to their attributes and two buckles on its belt. Tennōji unleashed the monster for endgame, using Scorpion's Undead Venom and Chameleon's cloaking/disguise abilities to turn the Riders against each other. By acting that he fell under the power of Joker, Hajime and the other Riders tricked Titan to reveal itself, defeating Titan by Blade King Form's Four Card with Garren and Leangle splitting Titan back into two sealed Undead. *'Darkroaches' : Humanoid Cockroaches created in overwhelming numbers by the Stone of Sealing once Giraffa is sealed and Joker is the victor of the Battle Fight. They serve Joker for purpose of destroying all life on the Earth prior to the Battle Fight resetting, targeting humans endlessly. When they die, they dissolve into green mist, only to be replaced with even more Darkroaches thanks to the Stone. Once Blade became the Navy Joker, the Darkroaches existence was no longer needed. *'AlbiRoaches' : White versions of the Darkroaches created by Albino Joker Undead. Though likely existing in the same purpose as their blacken counterparts, the AlbiRoaches served no higher purpose (at least in the Missing Ace film) other than aiding their master in capturing Amane. *'Rouze Boss Jashin 14' : The monstrous entity whose power is reserved for whoever wins the Battle Fight. However, it requires the life of a human who came near the slab that houses it. Amane targeted by the Albino Joker as a sacrifice place of her father who evoked it prior to his death. Once fully awaken, it was used by Albino Joker to fight the Kamen Riders until Hajime sacrficed himself to weaken it for the Blade King Form to destroy with Royal Straight Flush. Trial Series The Trial Series are artificial monsters created by BOARD, combining human and Undead DNA with machinery. They cannot be sealed with Proper Blanks; in fact, Blanks are absorbed, allowing them to recover quickly. The Trials were developed to interfere with the Undead Battle Fight. In early production sketches, they were referred as "Undeadloids." *'Trial B' 39-40: An Electric-Type Undead disguised as Shiori's father, Yoshito. Originally, his program was to protect Shiori by her father because he was dying. Before he died, he transferred all his memories to the Trial. He is reprogrammed by Tennōji to continue to monitor the fixed Undead battle and remove potential threats. He dies saving Shiori from Trial G after remembering his original programming. *'Trial D' : A Capture-Type Undead sent after Kenzaki, who is one card away from attaining King Form. Trial D was destroyed by Blade's King Form. *'Trial E' : A Shooting-Type Undead based on Garren's data & DNA. Destroyed by Blade King Form's Royal Straight Flush. Another appeared in the Hyper Video Special Blade vs. Blade, disguised as Kenzaki wearing a red scarf, it copied the Blay Buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. He fought the real Blade to a standstill with the clueless Tachibana and Mutsuki unable to tell the obvious difference. *'Trial F' : An Energy-Type Undead used to capture Kenzaki. Evolution Paradoxa (Category King of Hearts) Undead's DNA is used. Destroyed by Wild Chalice's Wild Cyclone. *'Trial G' : A Fighting-Type Undead which was based on Leangle's Rider data; he managed to defeat Hikaru Jō/Tiger Undead and fought off all four Riders. It was about to kill Shiori until Trial B intervened remembering the original programming his creator gave him. Destroyed by Wild Chalice's Wild Cyclone and Blade King Form's Royal Straight Flush. Gallery of Undead 4 of Spades Boar Undead.jpg|4 of Spades/Boar Six_of_Spades_Deer_Undead.jpg|6 of Spades/Deer 4 of Diamonds Pecker Undead.jpg|4 of Diamonds/Pecker 8 of Diamonds Bat Undead.jpg|8 of Diamonds/Bat Nine_of_Diamonds_Zebra_Undead.jpg|9 of Diamonds/Zebra Jack_of_Spades_Eagle_Undead.jpg|Jack of Diamonds/Eagle Queen of Diamonds Peacock Undead.jpg|Jack of Diamonds/Peacock Blade-vi-mantis.jpg|Ace of Hearts/Mantis 4 of Hearts Dragonfly Undead.jpg|4 of Hearts/Dragonfly ParadoxaUndead2.jpg|King of Hearts/Paradoxa Ace of Clubs Spider Undead.jpg|Ace of Clubs/Spider 3 of Clubs Mole Undead.jpg|3 of Clubs/Mole Joker.jpg|53rd Undead: Black Joker Blade-vi-albinojoker.jpg|53rd Undead: Albino Joker Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Villains Category:Rider powers Category:Undeads Category:Evil